Just My Imagination
I glance at the clock and see that it's already one in the morning. "Another long night of doing nothing," I say to myself, sighing I get up from my computer and head over to the bathroom. After finishing my business I stared at myself in the mirror, my black hair spiking out in the back while at the front it was straight. I disliked how I looked, my nose was slightly crooked, my eyes a deep brown, and my facial skin always had bumps or pimples. Turning off the light I walked quietly into the hallway, the only sound were the cars far off in the distance and the slight slaps of my feet hitting the wooden floor. I stopped right before I entered my room, I had a brief thought of clarification about what I was doing right then. This tends to happen to me when I'm alone for more than a few hours, it took me a few moments before I realized that I wasn't in my room. I pushed my bedroom door opened and sat down on my bed. I looked all around my room, something wasn't right. But everything was left just how I left it, I tried figuring out what was wrong. I quickly got up and checked my closet, nothing moved or displaced. I checked my dresser, all of my clothes smashed together in each drawer, my nightstand had my journal and pencils placed just how I put them. I looked everywhere in my room and could find nothing wrong, yet the feeling of something being wrong was still there. I sat on my bed and thought, eventually I just chugged it up as my imagination. Returning to my computer, I continued my web searches and after awhile I glanced at the clock again. It was already three thirty and I noticed that I was extremely hungry. My body ached slightly as I got up from my desk chair, that feeling creeped up on me again. I shivered as I walked to my kitchen, it was much cooler outside my room. The sound of the light switch startled me a bit because it had been the only sound that didn't come from my headphones. I searched all around my kitchen, half of me was looking for a quick thing to eat and the other half was looking for something out of place. I found an apple but nothing was wrong, I leaned against my kitchen counter and bit into the apple. "Something is wron-" a slight shuffling interrupted me, I stopped chewing to get a better hearing of what had stopped me from talking. There was a slight shuffling sound and it was coming from my room, I almost tripped over my own feet as I raced to my room. The shuffling stopped, I stood and waited for the sound to begin again. I stood for what seemed like hours and all I heard was the faint humming of my computer. Sighing, I sat on my bed, "What was that sound?" I whispered to myself. I yawned and laid down, I set the half eaten apple down on my nightstand and fell asleep. I woke up abruptly and sat up, the sleep daze hung in my mind. Stumbling over to my computer, I stared at the monitor through my half opened eyes. There was a small shadow behind me, it moved towards the monitor, towards me. My eyes shot open and I was instantly awake, I pressed my computer's power button and sat in my desk chair, hoping that whatever was behind me wouldn't kill me. My computer took a few seconds to boot up, when it finally did, I was relieved. I'm writing this now because I can see the shadow out of the corner of my eyes, but it's just my imagination, right? Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Reality